Chanson de la cafétéria
La Chanson de la cafétéria (Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) ou en version originale) est une chanson du film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Les Six louent publiquement Twilight Sparkle afin que celle-ci gagne les votes de l'assemblée des étudiants. La chaîne YouTube officielle de Hasbro donne à cette chanson le nom de « Chanson de la cafétéria », traduction de « Cafeteria song ». Cependant, c'est aussi cette même chaîne qui donne « Filles d'Equestria » (pour Equestria Girls) et « Crépuscule Étincelle » (pour Twilight Sparkle). center|200px|Debout ! Paroles :Hey, hey ! C'est important ! :On vient clamer :La magie de l'amitié est tout, :Tout le fondement ! :On pensait être différents, :Tout comme le jour l'est de la nuit, :Pourtant Twilight maintenant :Nous aide à voir autrement ! ::Redresse-toi, debout, ::Si tu acceptes de te battre ! ::Il ne tient qu'à nous, ::Qu'on puisse couronner Twilight ! ::Relève-toi, debout, ::Il faut vraiment que ça éclate ! ::Il ne tient qu'à nous ::Qu'on puisse couronner notre Twilight ! :Gentil et Généreux, :Loyal, rieur et honnête ! :Twilight a ouvert nos yeux ! :Sur ce qu'on peut être ! ::Redresse-toi, debout, ::Si tu acceptes de te battre ! ::Il ne tient qu'à nous ::Qu'on puisse couronner Twilight ! ::Relève-toi, debout, ::Il faut vraiment que ça éclate ! ::Il ne tient qu'à nous ::Qu'on puisse couronner notre Twilight ! :Si t'es à mes côtés, :C'est tout le groupe qui va gagner ! :Grâce à l'amitié tous ensemble :On peut y arriver ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::Maintenant, c'est le moment, ::Pour le grand changement ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::C'est parti, les amis ::Il faut la couronner ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::Maintenant, c'est le moment ::Pour le grand changement ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::C'est parti, les amis ::Il faut la couronner ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::Maintenant, c'est le moment ::Pour le grand changement ! ::Bondis, fais du bruit ! ::Tape des pieds, fais tourner ! ::C'est parti, les amis ::Il faut la couronner ! }} Traduction en anglais :Hey, hey! It is important ! :We just shout :The magic of friendship is everything, :The whole foundation! :It was thought to be different, :Just like the day is night, :Yet now Twilight :Helps us see otherwise! ::Straighten up, standing, ::If you accept to fight you! ::It is up to us, ::We can crown Twilight! ::Get up, standing, ::We really need it explodes! ::It is up to us ::We can crown our Twilight! :Kind and generous, :Loyal, honest and laughing! :Twilight opened our eyes! :On what can be! ::Straighten up, standing, ::If you accept to fight you! ::It is up to us ::We can crown Twilight! ::Get up, standing, ::We really need it explodes! ::It is up to us ::We can crown our Twilight! :If you're by my side, :This is the group who will win! :Through friendship together :It can be done! ::Leap, make some noise! ::Step foot, rotates! ::Now is the time, ::For the big change! ::Leap, make some noise! ::Step foot, rotates! ::Here we go, friends ::She takes the crown! }} en:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons du film 1